My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic: The Broken Diamond
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Side story to "My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic: Stallion Edition", takes place between Chapters 110 and 111.) The Cutie Mark Crusaders face the most unexpected challenge of their young lives, when they must help Diamond Tiara turn her life around. Can they actually help the bully, or will their efforts all be for naught?
1. Part I: The Election

Inside their headquarters at an old clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres, four little ponies better known as The Cutie Mark Crusaders (having chosen that name out of their desire to "crusade" for their cutie marks) were looking at a chart that depicted in crude sketches all of their failed attempts at getting a cutie mark. The chart had only gotten longer and longer over the years that they'd been together, a fact that did not go unnoticed. There was a growing sense of urgency for the four to get their cutie marks soon, because few of their classmates were still blank flanks and that number was shrinking almost everyday.

"Alright, y'all," Apple Bloom spoke up, standing on a small podium. "Now, back to the business of gettin' our cutie marks. Any suggestions for new ideas? The sky's the limit."

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rumble, all exchanged nervous glances and seemed unsure of how to respond. At last, it was Rumble commented. "We've got nothing. Let's face it, Apple Bloom, we've been chasing those cutie marks for forever and have nothing to show for it."

"I hate to admit it, but Rumble's right," Scootaloo added with a hint of reluctance. "Even Featherweight has his cutie mark now. I think only Dinky, Ruby Pinch, and that weird Button Mash kid are left."

"Although, Button is kind of cute," Sweetie Belle admitted with a faint blush. "Whenever he's not busy staring at some electronic screen. And it seems like he's always spending time after school down by the arcade."

"I think maybe it's time to throw in the towel," Rumble reluctantly suggested to Apple Bloom. "Even if one of us _does_ get their cutie mark, the odds of all of four of us getting it at the exact same time are all but impossible."

Apple Bloom would hear none of that! For she firmly leaped down from the podium on which she'd been standing, and replied firmly! "Are you kiddin'?! Shinin' Armor and his friends all got their cutie marks at the same time, and so did Twilight and her friends! Who's to say it won't happen again?! Besides, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, givin' up ain't part of our creed! Don't forget what brought us all together! It's even in our official anthem." And with that, Apple Bloom began to sing:

 _We've been searchin' for our cutie marks, for a while now._

 _Tryin' to figure out just how we fit in._

 _So many ways we've tried before._

 _Yet we'll keep on tryin' more._

 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders_ _ **don't**_ _give in!_

"Come on, ya'll, you know the words!" Apple Bloom encouraged. And one by one, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rumble all joined in as they sang together (alongside Apple Bloom):

 _We'll make our mark!_

 _One way, or another._

 _We'll make our mark!_

 _On the day that we discover._

 _The ultimate reward, of our cutie marks!_

Their mood brightened by the song, a new sense of determination reached the young ponies. "Wow, it's amazing how that song always seems to get us motivated when we're feeling down," Rumble commented. "It's like magic."

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom suggested. "Alright, Crusaders, whaddya we wanna try our hooves at now?! I got a feelin' today's gonna be our lucky day!"

Just then, the clubhouse door was flung open, and who should enter the confines of the clubhouse but the appropriately named Pipsqueak himself? The little colt who had transferred from Trottingham just two years ago (just before Nightmare Night), cried out. "Help!"

"Hey, Pipsqueak, er.. I mean Pip," Sweetie greeted, hastily correcting herself on the colt's name. It was a known fact that Pipsqueak was a little bit sensitive in regards to his full name. "What's up?"

Pipsqueak frantically explained. "I'm running for Student Pony President in the upcoming election."

"You mean somepony's actually gonna challenge Diamond Tiara?!" Scootaloo exclaimed, hoping she'd heard correctly!

Pipsqueak nodded. "But I can't defeat her on my own, especially since she has the help of her best friend, Silver Spoon, and her mother's financial support. So I was hoping you four would be my campaign managers," He offered. "You're the only candidates I could think of who were available on short notice."

"Hm, I don't believe we've ever tried our luck at campaign managin' before," Apple Bloom concluded. "And it'd be nice to unseat that bothersome brat, Diamond Tiara. That filly's caused us nothin' but trouble," And then after briefly chatting with her fellow Crusaders, the farm filly said to Pip. "We're in! Together, we'll run a campaign that'll knock Diamond's horseshoes off and put that smug filly in her place!"

"Oh thank you, Crusaders!" Pipsqueak happily exclaimed. "I'm forever in your debt!"

"Don't worry about it," Rumble spoke up. "This won't cost you a thing. Just the experience will be reward enough, though if we _can_ get Diamond unseated, that'll be a nice bonus."

"You mean _when_ we get Diamond unseated. Quite frankly, if not for her mother, Diamond would've never even gotten the position," Scootaloo corrected. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Let's stop talking and start campaigning!" Sweetie suggested in an urgent tone. "The election's right around the corner, that doesn't give us a lot of time!"

Apple Bloom nodded. "You're right, Sweetie Belle! The time has come for us to hit the campaign trail and stick it to Diamond!"

All the Crusaders joined in on the shout of "Yeah!", and Sweetie used her magic to pull Pip into the group salute. And with that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were now officially Cutie Mark Crusaders Campaign Managers.

* * *

The next day, at school, the Crusaders wasted no time in putting their candidate out there and making his position known. "So, Pip," Apple Bloom spoke up, drawing everypony's attention. "Since you're runnin' for student pony president, how would _you_ help the school and by extension your fellow classmates, if _you_ were elected?"

"Yeah, tell us why everypony who's anypony should vote for you!" Rumble encouraged.

Pipsqueak smiled, as he stood on a small wooden box, puffed out his chest to look important, and declared to the crowd of colts and fillies. "Well for starters, our playground equipment took quite the beating during Shining Armor's battle with that nasty Tirek a few months back. And the school board hasn't yet approved funds to get the new equipment we rightfully deserve," To emphasize his point, Pip turned his attention to the decaying swing set and pointed a hoof. "See? We clearly deserve better than that old, hoof-me-down set. So if I'm elected president, my first act shall be to go straight to the school board and right this wrong! And unlike Diamond Tiara, you can be sure I won't bow to their will!"

Everypony cheered, that is until none other than Diamond Tiara herself appeared with her best friend Silver Spoon by her side. The two fillies eyed the crowd with looks of scorn and discontent. "Well, _I_ think that's a silly idea, and a waste of money too!" Diamond Tiara protested. "It's just like last election, when Twist said she wanted to replace the window Discord tampered with, with just another plain old window," Then with a smug smile, the filly added. "But you all know that voting for _me_ was the right choice, because I opted to give that window visual appeal. At great personal expense I might add."

"Of course it doesn't hurt that your mother's Spoiled Rich, who happens to be president of the school board," Apple Bloom remarked with eyes narrowed in anger. "It's no secret your mother's the one callin' all the shots for you."

"You're just jealous because Diamond's super popular and well connected, and you're not," Silver Spoon teased. "Which is why you'll be happy to know, that when Diamond Tiara is re-elected student pony president, the school will be putting a statue of her in the middle of our school yard!" The filly struck an excited pose!

But Diamond immediately grabbed Silver by her ponytails and complained to her! "Silver Spoon! That was supposed to be _my_ big reveal for _my_ big speech."

"I'm sorry, Diamond," Silver apologized as sincerely as possible. "I was only trying to help."

"Well, I don't _need_ that kind of help." Tiara added in a low growl, effectively silencing any further comments from her friend. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the crowd. They all started to talk amongst themselves about the candidates, and the contrast between them.

"Come on, everypony, be reasonable about this!" Scootaloo spoke up. "Do we _really_ need a statue of Diamond Tiara?"

"Especially where our playground equipment should be?!" Sweetie Belle added quite firmly. "Don't you think _we_ deserve better?!"

Pipsqueak, determined to keep the momentum that was being generated for him, stepped forward and proudly declared: "A vote for Pip is a vote for a new playground!"

"A vote for Diamond Tiara, is a vote for MORE Diamond Tiara!" Diamond announced, as she too stepped forward. "And how could you possibly say no to _that_?"

"Like this, actually," Rumble smirked. "Hit it!" And the Crusaders (including Rumble) approached and stood next to Pip as they began to sing:

 _It's time to make a change._

 _This is our chance._

 _Don't be afraid to do what's right._

 _He's it! Vote for Pip!_

 _We've got an opportunity._

 _To have fun again._

 _Vote for Pip and you can join the fight!_

 _It's time for a new leader, it's time to make a change._

 _We're here to fight for what we believe._

 _Vote for Pip!_

 _It's finally time that we beat her, and play a better game._

 _'Cause when we all vote together, then there's nothing that we can't achieve!_

Almost as though she'd expected such an action, Diamond started singing her own little song that went like this:

 _I don't believe what I am hearing! I'm the_ _ **only**_ _one you should be cheering!_

 _Pipsqueak?! Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think?_

 _But a diamond's is perfection, it's a natural selection._

 _So your vote better for me, not the weakest link!_

"How 'bout we let the voters decide?!" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Oh, the voters?! Of course!" Diamond grinned rather fiendishly. Then as she trotted past all the ponies she sang:

 _Everypony has their own little secrets._

 _Oh, I know_ _ **you**_ _do._

 _A vote for me will help you keep them safe._

 _Like your creepy super strength!_

 _Or your mane extension, just a little thing I won't mention._

 _Or even those freakish large teeth in your face!_

"Blackmail and intimidation? Why am I _not_ surprised?" Rumble commented to Tiara. "What's the matter? Afraid to fight fair?"

"Just reminding the voters what's at stake, what they stand to lose," Tiara replied with a fake smile. "Got a problem with that?"

"You won't get away with this! I don't need to play dirty to beat you, Diamond Tiara!" Pipsqueak vowed.

Apple Bloom nodded. "Pip's right! Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to _her_!" And all the Crusaders sang in protest:

 _You've gotta vote for change._

 _It's time for a new leader._

 _End all of the tyranny!_

 _Vote now and we_ _ **can**_ _beat her!_

 _It's now another day, and we believe in what's right!_

 _Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip!_

 _Our victory is in sight!_

And indeed it seemed to be, the song rang out and the chants of "Vote for Pip!" were growing rapidly even as lines formed at the voting booth, Cheerilee watching the whole time to make sure everything ran smoothly.

But voting had just gotten underway when Diamond loudly cried out! "Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted yet, listen up! This is important!" Then the filly sang:

 _Pip makes promises that he can't keep, but I can do more._

 _You could really use a new bookbag for example._

 _'Cause I'll make things happen that none of you here can even afford. To do, like,_ _ **ever**_ _!_

 _Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat._

 _Who says that I can't be nice?_

 _But first there's one thing, an itsy-bitsy little string._

 _And voting for me is the price!_

Surprisingly, Silver Spoon tapped Diamond Tiara on the back with a hoof and in a sweet tone of voice she sang in encouragement to her friend:

 _I've just a tiny suggestion._

 _That you should be aware._

 _You could probably win this election._

 _If you showed them all you really-_

"I don't recall asking you to speak!" Diamond rudely interrupted, to gasps of shock and horror from all watching!

Seizing advantage of this unexpected development, Sweetie proudly proclaimed. "Well, Diamond Tiara, if that's the way you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak!"

Tiara was rendered speechless, her mouth hung open in shock! Meanwhile, an entire chorus of colts and fillies started to join the CMC as they sang proudly:

 _Stand strong and don't be afraid._

 _Let's free ourselves from the past._

 _He's it! Vote for Pip!_

 _We'll let our honor win out against the tyranny._

 _And make a change that will last!_

 _Vote for Pip!_

 _It's time for a new leader, it's time to make a change._

 _We're here to fight for what we believe._

 _Vote for Pip!_

 _It's finally time that we beat her, and play a better game._

 _'Cause when we all vote together, then there's nothing that we can't achieve!_

 _Vote for Pip!_


	2. Part II: The Mother of a Diamond

The voting seemed to stretch on for hours, but at last the polls closed. Several tense minutes passed, as only Cheerilee was allowed to count the votes, opting to do so from the safety of the school house. At last, she came out and with a smile on her face she declared. "The votes have been tallied. The winner of the election and the new student pony president is: Pipsqueak!" Everyone cheered (or rather everyone except for Diamond Tiara).

"I couldn't have won without the help of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Pipsqueak spoke up. "This is very much their victory, just as much as it is mine."

"We did it!" The Crusaders all cheered, and looked at their flanks. But they found nothing, their flanks were still blank.

"Guess you aren't as good as you thought, Cutie Mark Losers," Diamond Tiara taunted with a smug smile. "In fact, I demand a recount, Miss. Cheerilee! No way did Pip beat me fair and square."

Cheerilee's happy mood faded, replaced by a disapproving frown and narrowed eyebrows. "You're welcome to examine the votes if you'd like. But trust me, Diamond Tiara, Pip won fair and square."

"Pah! I'll be the judge of that, Miss. Cheerilee," Diamond vowed and trotted inside. Just seconds later, a deafening shout echoed out from the schoolhouse! "WHAT?! ONE VOTE?! JUST ONE VOTE?!" Frantically, the pink coated filly rushed back outside and confronted the filly she'd considered her best friend. "Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?!"

"No, I didn't!" Silver Spoon confirmed. "I've had it with playing second fiddle to a pony who doesn't respect me."

"But, you're my best friend! How could you do this to me?!" Diamond demanded, unable to comprehend this sudden betrayal.

"Am I _really_ your best friend?" Silver asked in reply, her tone of voice indicating just how fed up she was. "Because I tried to help you by mentioning your surprise statue, and then suddenly I wasn't even allowed to speak anymore. You could've actually won this election, you know. Wanna know how?"

"H-how?" Tiara stuttered.

But Silver only replied by grabbing Diamond by the mouth and taunting to her. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to speak. Try asking somepony who cares."

Diamond was silent for just a moment, then she let out a furious scream and ran off! "You were supposed to be my best friend!" She could be heard shouting to high heavens, but no one bothered to acknowledge that comment.

In fact, Silver responded to the attention she was suddenly getting by simply commented. "What? I don't have to follow her drum anymore. What difference does it make, she wouldn't have won even if I'd voted for her. She cost herself re-election by ignoring my advice." And with that, the grey coated filly turned and trotted away.

"What just happened?" Rumble spoke up, trying to comprehend the whirlwind of events that had just transpired.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Rumble," Scootaloo commented. "I guess Silver Spoon just got tired of being taken for granted and rebelled. Serves Diamond Tiara right if you ask me, she was a jerk anyway."

"Maybe, but I'm a little worried about her," Apple Bloom replied with concern. "She just lost the only friend she ever seemed to have. Don't know 'bout the rest of you, but I don't think she'll just heal from that overnight."

"You think maybe we should go check on her?" Sweetie Belle suggested. "Just to be sure she's okay?"

Scootaloo shook her head in protest, shutting down the idea. "Are you all crazy?! We don't owe Diamond Tiara anything! Let her wallow in her despair for a while, maybe she'll learn her lesson about pushing other ponies around. After the way she made fun of my wings, I'm content to see her face karma! Besides, knowing her, she'll be back on her hooves the very next day and acting like it never happened."

"I don't know about that," Rumble nervously replied. "Wouldn't your Uncle Flash say to never leave a pony behind when they need help?"

"That's for ponies who deserve it, which Diamond definitely isn't," Scootaloo firmly answered. "Just leave her alone and let her see for herself what it's like not to have power over others. When she _finally_ realizes what being cruel will get you and is ready to apologize, _then_ I'll gladly give her a helping hoof. Now come on, we've got an election party to celebrate! Not to mention our faces in the school paper! We're finally going to be the big shots we always dreamed of being, and this could be our big chance to expand our ranks!"

Apple Bloom reluctantly agreed. "Scootaloo's got a point. Let's leave Diamond Tiara alone for right now. I'm sure everythin' will be back to normal before long."

* * *

But the very next day, Diamond Tiara was nowhere to be seen. Her seat in the classroom went unoccupied, and she was not even present for the change of power in which the old student pony president relinquished the office to their successor.

When class had let out for the day, Apple Bloom made up her mind. "Come on, Crusaders, we're goin' to go check up on Diamond Tiara!"

"What?! Why in the name of Celestia are we doing that?!" Scootaloo protested. "Why don't we instead work on new plans to get our cutie marks?! Campaign managers didn't work, so we're back to square one."

"How can we possibly think about cutie marks at a time like this?" Rumble replied quite firmly. "For all we know, Diamond Tiara could be in serious trouble. We owe to her and to ourselves to check up on her and make sure she's doing okay."

"After all," Sweetie Belle suggested. "Just because she's never cared about anypony else's feelings before, doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers. Rarity and Mr. Fancy Pants would say we need to be the bigger ponies in this situation. And it's not like we're going to try and befriend Diamond Tiara or anything, we're just making sure she's not hurt or sick or anything like that."

"Wouldn't you feel guilty if she was in trouble, and we had a chance to do somethin' about it but didn't?" Apple Bloom told Scootaloo.

Scootaloo thought about that for a minute, before she reluctantly sighed and agreed. "Okay, fine, let's go check on her. But we're only doing it to make sure she's okay, and that's it. We're not sticking our necks out for her or anything like that, if we are I'm drawing the line."

* * *

The Crusaders made their way into town, hoping to find Diamond Tiara. They eventually did, spotting her hanging around the outskirts of her rather noticeable family mansion. But they were surprised to find the pink coated filly talking to somepony, an earth pony with a noticeable upturned snout. Said mare had a pale, grayish-pink coat, and wore a blueish-green dress with a golden hem around her body. She also wore a noticeable golden necklace. Her eyes were a cold, strong opal in color. And she sported a mane and tail that was styled into a loose series of curls, the mane and tail were colored two shades of magenta and a darker purplish-pink. Most telling of all though, the mare sported a cutie mark which depicted a diamond ring.

The mare seemed to be shouting at Diamond Tiara, if the tone of her voice and expressions on her face were any indication. "What?! You lost the election?!" The mare could be heard saying. "And after all the money I generously spent on your campaign! Do you mean to tell me that I spent all this money on a statue and party supplies, all to celebrate _nothing_?!"

"Sorry, Mother." Was all that Diamond Tiara seemed willing to say in response.

"Mother?!" The Crusaders all gasped! Could this pony be the notorious Spoiled Rich they'd heard so much about? She did seem to have a not so striking resemblance to her daughter, if her coat and eye colors were any indication.

Spoiled Rich didn't seem to take the news that her daughter had lost an election well, and her tone of voice seemed to indicate that of a lecture. "You have insulted the Rich family name with such a disgraceful loss!" Spoiled said sternly. "It's bad enough that you actually lost to that transplant from Trottingham, especially since you so easily bested that lisp speaking filly in your last election. But imagine if you'd gone and lost to one of those dreadful 'blank flanks'. What did you say they called themselves again: The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Yes, Mother." Diamond nodded, but said no more.

"As a rich pony, and a filly born into a life of luxury, you must _always_ be aware of your social standing in life," Spoiled proceeded to lecture. "That starts here in Ponyville, and spreads all over Equestria. Rich ponies never settle for second best. After all the careful work I've put into helping you build up your reputation so as to impress the nobles and the rulers of this glorious land, you go and squander it in a shameful defeat. But all _can_ be forgiven. You _will_ run again, and next time you _will_ be elected! Remember, Mother knows best. So don't you ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. EVER!" Spoiled then trotted off somewhere, leaving a rather downtrodden Diamond Tiara to just stand there and feel sorry for herself.

Her head hanging low, and tears forming in her eyes, the pink coated filly could be heard singing a sad tune to herself. A song that went like this:

 _If I'm a diamond, then why do I feel so rough?_

 _I'm as strong as a stone, but even that's not enough._

 _There's something jagged in me, and I've made such big mistakes._

 _I thought that diamonds were hard, yet I feel I could break._

 _Would you believe?_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see._

 _What I need to do, to be the pony I wanna be!_

 _I've been told my whole life what to do and what to say._

 _But nopony shows me that there might be some better way._

 _And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do._

 _The ground is sinking away, I'm about to fall through!_

 _Would you believe?_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see._

 _What I need to do, to be the pony I wanna be!_

 _To be the pony I wanna be._

Having heard Diamond's lament, the four little ponies started to chatter amongst themselves. All of a sudden, they felt strange new feelings for the pony they'd previously considered a foe and a bully. "Is it weird that I actually feel bad for her?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern.

"Well if it is, then... I'm weird too," Scootaloo confessed. "I don't get it. Part of me wants to believe she's faking it, but every other part of me tells me it's as real as real can be."

"I know fake tears when I see them," Rumble commented. "And those tears as were genuine as ever. That filly's been through a lot. With a mother like Spoiled Rich, it's not hard to see why."

"The thing is, she wants to change, but she doesn't know how," Apple Bloom realized. "All this time she's never truly had somepony who's cared enough about her to get to know her and try to help her out. I'll bet even her dad's not aware of what she's goin' through."

"Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure things out," Sweetie suggested. "And I think we're just the ponies for the job."


	3. Part III: The Offer Made

The next day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders put their plan into action. Of course, they had to wait until school let out before they could really do anything. But as soon as it did, they kept a close eye on Diamond Tiara.

Now without an office or position, Diamond Tiara was left to try and not let others see her mope. But she hadn't gotten far when the filly's ears heard a quartet of familiar voices call out. "Hey, Diamond Tiara, wait up!"

Spinning around, Diamond found herself staring down the four little ponies responsible for her recent state of affairs. "What do you want now?!" She hissed. "Come to rub more salt in the wound?!"

"What?! No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!" Rumble insisted.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom nodded, and stepped forward to explain. "Ya wanna hang out with us today? You know, seein' as you're without a friend at the moment."

"Wait?! You _actually_ wanna hang out with _me_?!" Diamond gasped, as though what she'd heard had been spoken in a foreign language.

All four ponies nodded, and Sweetie Belle added. "We just figured you might like somepony to talk to now that Silver Spoon's on the outs with you."

"Of course, you don't have to join us if you don't want to," Scootaloo added. Then under her breath she added. "And I hope you don't."

"Seriously?! After everything I've said and done, you still care about me?" Tiara remarked, and when she got a series of confirming nods she reluctantly added. "Well, thanks to you all, I don't have any important student pony president business to attend to or anything, so I might as well. But I'm not doing it because I want to be friends or anything like that, I'm doing because otherwise I'd just be moping around, complaining about having nothing to do. So don't get any ideas." To emphasize her point, the filly folded her hooves across her chest and made a pouting face.

"I... guess we'll take that as a yes." Rumble nervously replied, scratching the back of his head with a hoof.

* * *

The Crusaders led Diamond Tiara to their clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres, making sure to show off all the bells and whistles. "We fixed up this clubhouse all on our own, and now it's our official headquarters," Apple Bloom proudly explained to Diamond. "So, whaddya think? Pretty cool, right."

Diamond had to admit, she was kind of impressed by the choice of paint for the walls, and the color of the curtains for the windows. But what _really_ caught her attention, were two charts that hung side by side near a podium. One depicted a huge variety of things hastily crossed out in red marker, and the other hadn't yet been filled in. "So, you all just sit around here, planning ideas for how to get your cutie marks?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I mean, why do you think we call ourselves The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Sweetie Belle replied.

Tiara didn't answer, she just glanced at the charts and suddenly commented. "You know, you four are... kind of lucky, actually."

"Oh really? Well if that's how you feel then why don't you just... wait, lucky?!" Scootaloo gasped. She was certain she'd somehow misheard.

"Yes, lucky. Did I stutter or something?" Tiara muttered, and then she explained to the Crusaders. "You have all this free time to just plan out fun activities to try, and any number of possibilities to consider for a cutie mark. You don't know how lucky you are, to be able to do all this. And not be stuck with something that you don't know the meaning of, yet it's there for all to see."

"But, you already have your cutie mark, right?" Apple Bloom guessed. "I mean, it's not painted on or anythin', is it?"

As though she'd been insulted, Diamond loudly protested. "Yeah! Of course I have my cutie mark, I've had it for years! And I'm not struggling at _all_ to figure out just who I'm supposed to be and _what_ I'm supposed to be doing with this mark, that's already on my flank!" She emphasized that last point by shaking her rump, so her cutie mark was clearly visible for all to see.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Apple Bloom nervously asked.

Diamond groaned. "That's a weird question. Of _course_ I'm sure!" And then she added. "Why wouldn't I be?" When Apple Bloom opened her mouth to speak, the pink coated filly was quick to add. "That's a rhetorical question, don't answer that!"

"Uh, not really, since we kind of overheard you talking with your mother yesterday." Sweetie confessed.

The revelation, needless to say, shocked Tiara to her very core! All of a sudden she leaped back and shouted! "What?! How did you find out?! What, were you all trying to get your cutie marks in spying or something?! Is that on that little chart of yours?! I don't intrude into your private lives, do I?!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" Rumble cautioned. "We weren't trying to spy on you, we were just worried about you, that's all."

"And since when did I ever say I wanted your concern?!" Tiara huffed.

"Diamond, please," Sweetie said in a gentle tone. "We saw and heard everything. We heard your mom yell at you for losing the election. We know she's putting a lot of pressure on you. We even heard your little sad song about how you want to be a better pony. You don't have to lie to us, just to preserve your reputation. Nopony has to know besides the five of us."

"Assuming you haven't already told Silver Spoon." Scootaloo added.

Tiara shook her head. "Silver Spoon never asked, so I never told her. It wasn't her place to know, and neither is it yours. I don't know why you're suddenly so concerned about me, Crusaders, but you can drop the act! I just want to be left alone, I don't buy for a second that your worries are legit. You're just trying to keep me content so I won't try to sabotage Pipsqueak's administration."

"Tiara, why are you so thickheaded?" Rumble protested. "Don't you want to believe that ponies want to help you, just because it's the right thing to do?"

"You actually want to help me? Really and truly?" Diamond asked, all of a sudden sounding less angry and more hopeful.

All four Crusaders nodded. "Not everypony is as selfish as you think they are," Apple Bloom said firmly. "We know you can be a better pony if you try. And we're not gonna let ya give up on yourself. If you let us I promise we can-"

* * *

But just then, a familiar voice shouted out! "Help! Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Oh no!" Rumble gasped! "It's Pipsqueak!"

"What are we gonna do?! We can't let him see Diamond Tiara, he'll get the wrong idea!" Apple Bloom nervously added!

Luckily, Sweetie had an idea. "Okay, everypony, don't panic," She advised, and brought all the clubhouse occupants together into a huddle. "Here's what we're going to do."


	4. Part IV: The Big Decision

"Okay, so we agree on the plan, right?" Sweetie Belle asked Diamond Tiara after a moment of consulting.

Diamond Tiara reluctantly nodded. "Right. You won't hear a peep out of me, I promise."

"You'd better not, for your sake," Scootaloo advised. "Now pipe down and stay out of sight until we sort this out."

Once Diamond had clammed up, the Cutie Mark Crusaders opened the clubhouse door and stepped outside to talk to Pipsqueak. They made sure to keep Pip from seeing into the clubhouse and suspecting anything. To their relief, Pip immediately revealed to them why he'd come to talk to them. "Am I glad to see you four! I need your help again and I need it badly!" He explained urgently.

"What's wrong, Pip?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, it was just awful!" Pip explained, even as he struggled to keep from hyperventilating. "I attended the first meeting of the school board and brought up the issue of the playground equipment. But they turned me down."

"What?! Why?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in shock.

"They said there's no money in the budget!" Pip answered. "Which I find odd considering the president of the board, Spoiled Rich, was able to throw away millions on her daughter's campaign! Anyway, I decided to check and see if I had enough money to buy the new equipment on my own but-" Pip shook out his piggy bank, revealing nothing but a few small bits, a ball of lint, and a candy wrapper. "-My little piggy wasn't _nearly_ full enough. What am I gonna do?!"

"Tell you what, Pip," Rumble suggested. "You head back to the school yard and we'll meet you there. We can discuss our next step in your office, or wherever it is the student pony president gets to reside."

"Why not here, where nopony can see or hear us?" Pipsqueak innocently suggested.

Gulping hard, the Crusaders struggled to think up an answer. That is, until Scootaloo hastily told Pip. "Because, it's for official Cutie Mark Crusaders only, and you're not a Crusader yet. Don't worry, we promise that word of this won't leave the walls of your office. If anypony asks, just say we called in that favor you owed us for helping you win."

"Right, got it!" Pip saluted, then he took off running as he called back. "Hope to see you at the school house soon!"

* * *

But unfortunately for Pip and the Crusaders, somepony _had_ overheard their conversation, Diamond Tiara. Smirking, the pink coated filly realized. "So, _this_ is what Mother had in mind to get back at Pip for stealing the election from me. It's an odd gift, but I'll take it. That little colt won't have to worry about the playground equipment for much longer, because I already have a solution in mind."

"And that would be?" Rumble nervously asked (though he had a pretty good idea of what Diamond's plan involved).

"Our new president's about to have the shortest tenure of office ever. Once word gets out about his inability to deliver on his big promise, he'll be kicked out of office, and I'll be reinstated!" Diamond proudly boasted. "And once that's happened, I'll get the new playground equipment _and_ that statue of myself, and everypony will wonder why they ever thought to turn against me!"

"What?!" All four Crusaders exclaimed at once.

"Don't try to stop me, Crusaders! And don't even _think_ about getting in my way!" Tiara vowed, as she took off running. "I won't let you take victory away from me a second time!"

"Just where does she think she's going?" Scootaloo wondered.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Where do you think?! Come on, after her! We gotta stop her from makin' the worst mistake of her life!"

"Hey, wait for me! I'm coming too!" Sweetie spoke up.

"And don't forget me! We can't let Diamond Tiara get away with this! For our sake, and for hers!" Rumble added, then all four Crusaders took off after Diamond, hoping to catch up to her before it was too late! Along the way, as the Crusaders began to catch up to Tiara, the filly could be heard singing back to them:

 _Cutie Mark Crusaders, please get out of my way!_

 _Those ponies need to know the truth, and they'll hear it from me._

The Crusaders sang back a plea of their own:

 _Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is_ _ **not**_ _the way._

 _Please, be better than this 'hostility'._

But Diamond just sang back (as she knocked a barrel of apples into the road to slow the Crusaders down):

 _You don't even know me at all!_

 _Don't understand the meaning of my mark!_

 _Or what my family would think if I ever,_

 _Failed at anything!_

 _I'm a diamond, that means you never break!_

 _And no matter what be the cost of the path I'll take._

 _Whatever I have to do to win in the end._

Somehow, despite the odds, the Crusaders managed to catch up to and even overtake Diamond Tiara. And once they did, they pleadingly sang to her:

 _Stop! For this is not the answer._

 _Wait! And it's plainly seen._

 _Listen! You_ _ **can**_ _redeem yourself._

 _But by helping others, and not by being mean._

 _We know that you want friends who admire you._

 _And you want to be the star with all the power too._

 _But there's a better way, yes, there's a better wa-a-ay._

 _There's so much more still left to-_

 _Learn about yourself._

 _See the light that shines in you._

 _'Cause now you can be somepony else!_

 _You can stop right now._

 _And try another start._

 _You can finally free yourself from the dark._

 _And see the light._

 _Yes, see the light of your cutie mark!_

* * *

For a moment, the plea seemed to reach Diamond's ear. At the crossroads leading to the schoolhouse, the filly halted and seemed to briefly ponder her options, as if she were suddenly hesitating. But just when the Crusaders had hoped that they'd gotten through to the filly, their hearts sank as they saw Tiara dash along the road to the school.

All four Crusaders did their best, but they were unable to catch up to Diamond in time. At last, she reached the school house, just after Pip had arrived. And before the Crusaders could get a word in edgewise, Tiara loudly proclaimed for all to hear. "Attention, everypony! I have an announcement to make, one that I think you'll **ALL** want to hear."


	5. Part V: The Pony I Wanna Be

The Crusaders were determined to keep Diamond from confessing what she'd overheard, for their sakes and for her own. "Diamond Tiara! Think hard about the choice you're makin' right now!" Apple Bloom cautioned.

"Remember all that talk about wanting to be a better pony?" Rumble asked. "Well now's your chance! Just think about what you're about to do, please! Once those words come out, there's no taking them back!"

"It's not too late! You can still walk away!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Please, don't make the same mistake you made during the election!" Scootaloo advised. "You may not get another chance like this!"

But Diamond Tiara only snapped back angrily! "Be quiet, all of you! You're not gonna change my mind! I've already thought about this and my decision is final!" Then in a normal tone of voice the filly added. "So, if I could get back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted, I have an announcement to make, one that I think you'll all very much want to hear."

However, at that very moment, the schoolhouse door flung open, and who should be standing in the doorway but Spoiled Rich herself? And if her narrowed eyebrows were any indication, she was quite furious. Whatever doubts there might have been about her mood, were quickly erased when she angrily bellowed! "Diamond Dazzle Tiara Rich!"

Diamond gulped, the words she'd wanted to say died on her tongue. It took her a minute to think of a response. "What are you doing here, Mother?" Of course, the filly knew that was a stupid question.

Spoiled's stern glare and angry tone of voice didn't change or falter one bit, as she explained to her daughter. "I just happened to be here for a meeting of the school board, in which I rightfully stopped that irresponsible new student pony president from wasting our budget money to buy new playground equipment. And yet _this_ is the sight my eyes see when we adjourn for the day? My daughter, my own fur and blood, associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes that haven't even gotten their cutie marks after all this time?"

"Lowlifes?! Why you little-" Scootaloo angrily replied, buzzing her wings as she prepared to give Spoiled a piece of her mind.

Rumble stepped forward and blocked Scootaloo, shaking his head. "She's not worth it, Scootaloo."

"Indeed, nice to see one of you has a lick of common sense," Spoiled snarled back. "I could very well have you suspended if you so much as lay one hoof on me."

"That's a risk _I_ might be willin' to take if ya keep this up." Apple Bloom warned.

Spoiled paid no attention to Apple Bloom's remark, and instead marched over to her daughter as she continued to lecture. "Diamond Tiara, if I've told you once, I've told a thousand times already. Socializing with _their_ kind is not the way you move up in Equestria, let alone society itself! After all the hard work I put into raising you, teaching you to be aware of your social standing, and even personally supporting your re-election campaign at great personal expense, you soil my teachings and spit in my face by daring to associate with these worthless losers?! I suppose I wasn't thorough enough in ensuring my lessons were crystal clear the first time, but all that can be forgiven. Now come along, Diamond, we've both wasted enough time here. And just wait until your father hears about this, I imagine he'll have a few 'choice words' for you."

But to the surprise of everypony, almost immediately after Spoiled had finished speaking and turned and began to trot away, Diamond spoke up. "No, Mother!" She said firmly.

Spoiled spun around suddenly. "Excuse me young filly?!" She snapped, as though appalled at the suggestion her daughter would even _think_ of talking back to her.

"You heard me," Tiara firmly replied, her expression not changing. "You've spent your entire life acting like a high horse, just like those uppercrusts in Canterlot. And ever since I was born you've been raising me to follow in your hoofsteps! At first I thought this was fine, and up until a day or two ago I did because I saw no better way. I had hoped to please you, but nothing was ever good enough for you. Not even me finally getting my cutie mark was enough to put a smile on your face, you always found fault no matter what I said or did. And now, thanks to _them_ ," She gestured at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I realize that I want something you _don't_ have, something you clearly see no use for-friends! Genuine friends who respect me for who I am, not because I'm rich or because you forced me to befriend them like you did with Silver Spoon!"

Everypony gasped, they could hardly believe their ears! No one in their right mind would've dared to defy Spoiled so openly, not even those who had nothing but contempt for her!

Spoiled briefly recoiled in shock! Then, desperate to try and turn the situation around, she stomped her hoof down and said sternly. "N-now, that's quite enough, my little Diamond! You step away from those blank flanks this instant, they've poisoned your mind!"

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Tiara snorted back. "'Those blank flanks' are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the same ponies who even after all the torment I put them through following your advice, still reached out to me when nopony else would. You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names, it's insulting and disrespectful, and quite frankly you should know better seeing as you're the adult and all. You see them as nothing but losers, which just shows how little you actually know. I'm proud to call them my friends! They are working harder than anypony I've ever seen to get their cutie marks, and I guarantee you that they _will_ get them one day! The day when they discover their true talent! And when they do, I know for a fact that their cutie marks will be better than yours and _they_ won't see it as an excuse to pick on others they deem beneath them."

Spoiled was reduced to stuttering, she couldn't believe this turn of events. "B-b-b..."

"Now, you've already made quite the scene here today, and I don't think it'll take much for word to slip out," Diamond hinted, as she approached her still trembling mother. "So, before you say or do anything else to embarrass yourself, why don't you make yourself useful for a change and do me a favor?" Hoofing a slip of paper to her mother, the pink coated filly then instructed. "Now, will you kindly deliver this to Father? And if he asks, tell him it's coming out of _your_ salary, the same salary you wouldn't offer to the rightfully elected student pony president when he needed it most. Think you can do that, or should I spare you the trouble of humiliating yourself further?"

Reluctantly, realizing that she'd been beaten, Spoiled relented and obeyed. "Y-yes, of course, dear. R-right away..." She stammered, and nervously trotted off with the slip of paper clenched firmly in her mouth.

Tiara, beaming with pride and confidence, approached her new friends and said to them. "Thank you so much, Crusaders. I owe you more than you could imagine. Obviously I've known since I got my cutie mark that my special talent is in getting other ponies to do what I want, but for the longest time I couldn't figure how I could make that work for the good of all. But now you've given me the confidence I needed to see through my mother's lies, and tell her just what I think of her trying to control my life."

"And the note?" Scootaloo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Diamond smiled brightly. "That was a request for my dad. I just asked him to donate the new playground equipment, and the best part is, Mom's going to pay for it! Serves her right for not granting Pipsqueak the money just to spite him. Oh, and by the way," She then trotted up to Pip as all the colts and fillies cheered in delight. "I bet you were really worried for a moment there, weren't you? Ha! Well, I think it's all gonna work out just fine, Mister President! Here's to a long and successful tenure." She delivered that last line with a wink.

* * *

A short time later, the new playground equipment arrived, and Diamond was more than eager to take charge. This time though, it was for the good of all. And it could be heard in her song that she was happily singing, that all agree went something like this:

 _We'll build a playground._

 _For all of us to enjoy._

 _So full of games._

 _That there's enough for each girl and boy._

 _I want to help, and to do._

 _Everything that I can._

 _And I'm here to show you I've changed._

 _So listen up, here's the plan!_

At first the colts and fillies were reluctant to believe Diamond Tiara, even after what they'd witnessed. But she quickly proved that her change of heart was no act as she approached many of the same ponies she'd tried to intimidate just days ago. And she sweetly gave them orders such as: "Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn? Thank you so much!" or. "You with the super teeth, we need you to help with that teeter-totter. You got it! That's the spirit! Keep it up!"

Even with Diamond pitching in and taking charge, work was slow at first. But fortunately the cavalry soon arrived in the form of Shining Armor, Twilight, and all their friends (not to mention the CMC's older siblings, both official and honorary). Many of them in particular were surprised by Diamond's new behavior and outlook on life. "So you're the same Diamond Tiara the Cutie Mark Crusaders have told me so much about, huh?" Shining Armor was heard to say, when he finally got a good look at the filly. "Funny, I expected you to be a bit older, and a bit taller."

"Hey!" Diamond playfully whined.

Shining responded by lightly ruffling the filly's mane. "I'm just messing with you. It's nice to finally meet you, but I gotta say, you're not at all how the Crusaders made you out to be."

"What can I say? I've changed for the better, and it's all thanks to those wonderful blank flanks," Tiara happily beamed. "I can't believe I didn't think to come to you sooner for help though, or any of your friends."

"Indeed you should have," Shining advised. "Fancy Pants and Fleur would've been more than happy to set Spoiled straight. They've dealt with a lot of snobby uppercrusts in their time, and I suppose if Spoiled is any indication, they're not unique to Canterlot," He shook his head as he added. "It's a shame, but I guess some ponies just don't know better. But if you ever need help again with _any_ family issues, don't be afraid to speak up, okay kid? We're not mind readers, we can't solve a problem if we don't know it's there."

"Thank you, Prince Shining Armor! I will!" Diamond happily replied. Then she took notice of a familiar silver coated filly who was working all by herself. Diamond realized at once who that was, Silver Spoon, her still ex-friend at the moment. "Excuse me, Prince Shining Armor. I have something I need to do, one last act of kindness to cement my redemption." She apologized, and then hastily scooted off to find Silver Spoon working all alone on a fence.

Despite the workload, Silver Spoon was anything but pleased to see Diamond Tiara again. "Finally come crawling back to me?" She asked her ex-friend. "You know, I don't like being treated like your sidekick."

"I realize that now, and I'm sorry I ever treated you like that," Diamond apologized sincerely. "Look, I'm not asking for you to take me back as your friend now, I know it's gonna take some time for you to trust me again and that's fine. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner about Mother, about what she was like."

Silver was silent for a good few minutes, before she sighed and said back to Tiara. "Oh, what the heck. I can't stay mad at you forever. But if we're going to be friends again, we're going to be equals. So no more of you calling all the shots, got it?"

Tiara nodded. "Crystal. Now come on, you look like you could use a helping hoof or two."

* * *

Once she'd patched things up with Silver Spoon and helped her build and paint the fence, Diamond Tiara's confidence had nowhere to go but up. And she could be heard to sing triumphantly as construction of the new playground was completed faster than anypony could've anticipated:

 _There's so much that I can do._

 _To help everypony else!_

 _I finally see the light that shines in me._

 _And I know I can be my better self._

 _I can free the past._

 _'Cause now the future's shining bright for me!_

 _My cutie mark has set me free._

 _To do what's right, and be the pony I wanna be._

 _And be the pony I wanna be!_


	6. Part VI: The Marks are Made

Amidst the celebration of the new playground and Diamond Tiara's new outlook on life, four little ponies were just standing on the sidelines and watching everything with the biggest smiles imaginable. Yes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't deny how well things had worked out for them, both in getting Pipsqueak elected (and subsequently helping his campaign promise to be fulfilled) and in getting Diamond to stand up to her mother and become a better pony.

And it was these turn of events that prompted Apple Bloom to speak up and suggest. "You know somethin', Crusaders? I've been thinkin'. We sure spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' while tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out _their_ true talent!"

"So, you're suggesting that maybe it's time we hung up the capes and put an end to the crusades?" Rumble pondered. "Because I've kind of liked them, even if they didn't get us our cutie marks. I don't want them to end."

"Same here, but at the same time I think Apple Bloom makes a pretty good point," Sweetie Belle suggested. "Helping other ponies with _their_ cutie mark problems is a heck of a lot more important than trying to find _our_ special talents. It's definitely not worth worrying so much about something that we're probably gonna get eventually. And even if we don't, I think helping others is a much more important use of our time."

"Yeah!" Scootaloo commented, pulling her friends into a group hug. "As long as we're together, I don't care if I _ever_ get my cutie mark. Hanging out with my best friends and helping others overcome their cutie mark problems feels like a better thing to do. Kind of like how my Uncle Flash joined the royal guard 'cause he wanted to help other ponies."

"Or my brother recently tried out for a spot in the Wonderbolts, and got accepted into their ranks as a reserve." Rumble added.

"So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find _their_ cutie marks?" Apple Bloom suggested. "The crusades will be on hiatus for a while, but helpin' others will give us lots of time to come up with new ideas. So, ya in or what?"

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rumble all said in unison. "Yeah!" And then they pressed their hooves up to Apple Bloom for confirmation of their decision. When they did so, something unexpected happened. A strange, purplish glow surrounded the four ponies and lifted them into the air, as magic surged through their bodies. Suddenly, there was a zap and a flash! And when it had faded, the Crusaders touched down amidst gasps of surprise and expressions of utter shock from their classmates!

"What happened? Is there something wrong?" Sweetie nervously asked.

"What's goin' on here? Why ya all starin' at us like that?" Apple Bloom demanded out of curiosity.

To the surprise of the Crusaders, it was Diamond Tiara who stepped forward and told them. "It's your cutie marks! They're amazing!"

In a state of disbelief, the Crusaders all checked their flanks, and they couldn't believe what they saw! No longer were their flanks bare, each of them now had a shield with a purple outline, and stripes of orange, white, green, and purple that varied in order from pony to pony. In addition, each shield had a dark purple shape with a lighter purple object inside it. Apple Bloom had a heart with an apple inside it, Sweetie Belle a star with a musical note, Scootaloo a wing with a lightning bolt, and Rumble a box with a horseshoe. All at once they started to bounce up and down in joy, proudly shouting for all to hear! "We did it! We all got the same cutie marks! Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever!" And then as if on cue, they started signing:

 _We were searching for our cutie marks._

 _For quite a while there._

 _Trying to figure out just how we fit in._

 _So many ways that we've tried before._

 _Yet we kept on trying more._

 _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders_ _ **don't**_ _give in!_

As they proudly marched into town to show off their marks for all to see, the Crusaders took turns singing. Scootaloo went first:

 _Now we know what it took all along._

Sweetie Belle then added:

 _But our journey here is never really done._

Rumble went next and he sang:

 _For it is more than just a mark._

Apple Bloom chimed in with:

 _It's a place for us to start._

And then all the Crusaders sang together:

 _An adventure that has only just begun._

 _We'll make our mark._

 _And show the world what we can do._

 _We'll make our mark._

 _Helping ponies to break through._

 _To the ultimate reward, of a cutie mark._

* * *

Fittingly, the Crusaders opted to have their cute-ceañera held at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was all too happy to take charge of planning the celebration. "All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever!" She proudly proclaimed.

"Mind if I help ya out, Miss. Pie?" Braeburn offered. "After all, one of those lucky ponies is my cousin, and I'll be darned if I don't help you give her a cute-ceañera she'll never forget."

"Of course, Braeburn, I wouldn't have it any other way. Even Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera will pale in comparison." Pinkie smiled.

As preparations got under way for the celebration, the Crusaders had a chance to meet with family and friends. Even Scootaloo's parents, Dizzy Twister and Quick Shot were there, as was Flash Sentry. "Captain Armor may yell at me for this, but no way I am missing out on my favorite niece's cute-ceañera!" He said firmly, as he observed Scootaloo's cutie mark. "Nice mark you got there, kiddo. Almost looks like a spitting image of mine," He paused and wiped a tear from his eye. "You're growing up too fast, kid. Seems like only yesterday you barely came up to my legs, and now look at you, cutie mark and everything."

"Tell me about it," Dizzy Twister commented, wiping a tear from her rose colored eyes. "Gosh, where has the time gone? I swear it was just yesterday my little Scootaloo was small enough to hold in my hooves. I guess it's true what they say, they grow up so fast these days."

"Mom, Uncle Flash, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Scootaloo blushed. "I'm not _that_ old."

Dizzy Twister just smiled, wrapping an amber coated wing around her daughter. "I know, but we're just so proud of you. And I know Rainbow Dash is too."

"Heck yeah I am!" Rainbow Dash spoke up, stepping forward. "I'm so proud of you, little buddy! I'm honored to be your honorary big sister! Having you in my life has given me a sense of satisfaction I never even realized I wanted, you're making me wish I _hadn't_ been an only child growing up."

"Think we'd better keep a closer eye on you from here on out, Scootaloo," Soarin teased. "I think you've got the makings of a future Wonderbolt. Don't worry about the wings, I know lots of late bloomers who got into the bolts. Trust me when I say, you'll be flying before you know it. Just be careful not to push too hard to speed up the process."

"I won't! For now, my scooter's the only method of travel I need!" Scootaloo firmly replied. "But Rainbow Dash says she's gonna start giving me flying lessons, whenever my parents say it's okay that is."

"What? Already enrolling in boot camp?" Soarin teased again. "You sure are gusty, kid. Never lose that sense of determination, it'll help you go places."

* * *

Sweetie Belle was a bit disappointed that her parents couldn't make the celebration (apparently they were away on vacation and couldn't be back anytime before tomorrow). But having her big sister and the ponies she was business partners with, more than made up for it. "Sweetie Belle, you have been a wonderful little sister! I'm so very proud of you!" Rarity beamed. "Just look at how many ponies you've inspired, heck I dare say you've inspired me in more ways than one."

"And as somepony who's watched you grow from an adorable little foal into the young mare you are now, I say Miss. Rarity speaks the truth," Fancy Pants commented, giving Sweetie Belle a playful rustling of the mane with one of his hooves. "And it's nice to see that you've managed to move out from under your sister's shadow, even as you strive to be like her. Perhaps in the future, I might be hearing your voice at a charity concert somewhere."

"Do you think she'll be the next Countess Coloratura, Fancy, darling?" Fleur suggested. "They've been saying a lot of good things about her, especially considering she was from a small town like this."

"It's hard to tell for sure, Fleur, my dear," Fancy replied. "I've heard that lately the countess has been having a little bit of manager trouble, though of course Svengallop denies any such allegations. I just hope that if Sweetie Belle ever tries to make in the music world, she picks a better manager. From what I've heard of Svengallop, he isn't a very nice pony."

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rarity lightly laughed. "Sweetie Belle is a marvelous singer, but for now I think it's best she stay in school and focus on her grades. She still has plenty of time to think about what she wants to do with her life. And Sweetie Belle, know that I'm more than happy to offer you any kind of fashion lessons you want. Even if you don't want to be a fashionista, there's nothing wrong with knowing how to work with needles. They can be useful in more ways than one."

"Thank you all," Sweetie smiled, as she embraced each pony in a hug. "Especially you, Fancy Pants. You and your wife have been like a second family to me. It's totally not weird if I start calling you Uncle Fancy and Aunt Fleur, is it?"

"That's more than fine by us," Fleur nodded in approval. "Fancy and I always _did_ talk about having a family someday, but we've never gotten around to it. Having some hooves on experience certainly wouldn't hurt, feel free to call us whatever you want."

* * *

"H-hey, Rumble!" Thunderlane greeted, as his little brother rushed up and hugged him. "Bet you're glad I convinced Mom and Dad to let you attend school in Ponyville instead of Cloudsdale, huh?"

"You bet big brother! You're so cool!" Rumble replied as he nuzzled into his brother's chest. "Just watch! One of these days, I'm gonna be just like you and be a Wonderbolt too!"

"Well don't get ahead of yourself, Rumble," Thunderlane cautioned with a chuckle. "The Wonderbolts don't have any job openings for somepony your age, that is unless you'd like to be the team's mascot. We could dress you up all nice and cute for the shows."

Rumble gagged at the notion. "No way, I'm not dressing up like some silly little filly!"

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," Thunderlane replied to Rumble. "Now promise me you won't stop doing the things you like to, just because you've got your cutie mark. Life's full of opportunities, and a cutie mark doesn't limit your options."

"Don't worry, brother, I'm sure the Crusaders and I will find _lots_ of things to do while we're helping other ponies." Rumble vowed.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Applejack was struggling to hold back her own tears, and the same was true for Big Macintosh. "Oh, sugarcube. If only Ma and Pa were here now," Applejack said to Apple Bloom. "I tell ya, they'd be so proud of you."

"Oh... Thanks, Applejack." Apple Bloom replied.

Big Macintosh proceeded to nuzzle Apple Bloom. "Now you go on and party with your pals, ya hear? You've earned that cutie mark, so be sure to celebrate it!"

"I will, Big Mac," Apple Bloom agreed. "And thanks again for what you did durin' the Sisterhooves Social, that was so sweet of you."

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered, as he watched his little sister rush off to be with her friends. " _Now_ _ **both**_ _my little sisters have grown up,_ " He thought to himself. " _Perhaps now might be the time to finally ask Granny Smith what Ma and Pa were like, funny how she never seems to really talk about 'em since they passed away. Wonder if it's got anything to do with her dislike of pears? I seem to remember there being a Pear family who lived here once, or at least that's what Ma used to say._ "

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cute-ceañera celebration was a tremendous success, and everyone had a good time. The Crusaders especially, as while they weren't able to recruit any new members for their organization, they found that a lot of their classmates promised to spread the word about what they were doing to blank flanks and non blank flanks alike.

However, almost everypony was in agreement that the highlight of the celebration came when Diamond Tiara got up from her seat at the table while cake was being passed out, and tapped a spoon against her glass to draw attention to herself. When she did, she began to speak. "I have something I want to say to four very important ponies," Looking at the Crusaders, she then told them. "Thank you so much, Cutie Mark Crusaders. This was very much _your_ victory today. Without your help and without your willingness to help me when no one else would, I wouldn't be the pony I now am. Thanks to you, I know what my cutie mark means and how I can use that talent for the good of all. Best of all, I now have the courage I need to take charge of my situation and be master of my own fate. You most certainly made your mark, and I'm honored to consider you among my best friends. Heck, if you'll let me, I'd be glad to tell you how you can turn your little club into a business."

When the celebration ended, the Crusaders spent a little bit of time at their clubhouse. And Apple Bloom proudly asked them. "Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what?"

All the other Crusaders nodded in agreement, before Sweetie added. "Yeah! And I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!"

"The future's full of possibilities, cutie marks or no cutie marks!" Scootaloo chimed in.

"And the best part is, we'll all be in it together!" Rumble agreed. "Who would've thought our friendship would lead to this? Not me, that's for sure." And it was then that the Crusaders proudly sang to themselves:

 _We started out, you'll see._

 _As Crusaders driven to be._

 _What we could find in our hearts._

 _And discovery our destiny._

 _And now here we are, best friends!_

 _Ready to start it all again!_

 _An adventure that will never truly end!_

 _We'll make our mark._

 _Helping ponies most in need._

 _We'll make our mark._

 _So each one of them succeeds._

 _'Cause the ultimate reward, is a cutie mark!_

From that day forward, everypony agreed that the Cutie Mark Crusaders would never be the same. But all could say that the new Cutie Mark Crusaders were going to have just as many adventures as the old ones.


	7. Part VII: The New Rich Family

While the Cutie Mark Crusaders were basking in the glory of their new cutie marks (and reaffirming their commitment to helping others with their cutie mark problems), Diamond Tiara found herself dreading the walk back home. Even with her newfound confidence, the filly wasn't sure how she was going to explain to her father why she'd put in such a request for the playground equipment. Considering her mom hadn't bothered to show up for the cute-ceañera celebration, the pink coated filly had a gut feeling that Spoiled Rich had tried to work what charm she had to try and persuade Filthy Rich to her way of thinking.

" _How do I go about telling Dad Mom was the one who responsible for me being such a bad pony? And more importantly, will he actually believe me?_ " Diamond thought to herself, as she reached the front gate of her family mansion, just as the sun was beginning to set in the west.

At first there seemed to be no sign of either Filthy _or_ Spoiled, which Tiara regarded as a good sign. Maybe if she could just get a good night's rest to sleep on the issue, everything would blow over and she could be the happy filly she wanted so badly to be now.

Alas, fate had other plans in mind for the pink coated filly. As soon as she had set hoof in the mansion proper, her father was there to greet her with those blue eyes of his staring directly into her soul. "There somethin' ya mind tellin' me about, my little Diamond?" Filthy Rich asked, looking directly into his little princess' eyes to make sure she knew how serious this was.

Diamond tried hard not to gulp. "W-what do you want to know about, Father?" She nervously replied. Was this it? Was her happy ending over before it had even begun?

"It's my understandin' that your mom came to me just yesterday, with a request written by you, askin' me to donate new playground equipment to the school and take it out of _her_ account." Filthy explained briefly, bluntly, and to the point.

"So?" Tiara reluctantly asked.

"So, just what the hay's goin' on?! Why are ya bossin' your own mother around like that?!" Filthy demanded quite firmly. "And what's all this about new playground equipment?! Do you have any idea how expensive all that stuff was, not that I minded donatin' it for a good cause."

"You mean, Mother hasn't told you yet?" Diamond asked, as she suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore. Her fright had been replaced by a new emotion, confusion.

"Told me what, Diamond?" Filthy replied with the most perplexed look on his face. "I'm gettin' the feelin' somethin''s been goin' on 'round here, and ya ain't been tellin' me what it is! Whatever it is, share it with me if ya wouldn't mind. I'm sure it's nothin' to be ashamed of."

Sensing that this might be perhaps her only moment to present her case, Diamond took a deep breath and then rambled off as loudly as she could! "For years Mother's been telling me what to do, what to say, who to socialize with, and how to behave, all under the guise of me being 'aware' of my 'social standing' as she put it, effectively turning me into a bully because I didn't know better, and then she supported my campaign to be re-elected student pony president, only to deny the funds to Pipsqueak when he beat me in the election so we couldn't set up that statue of me that she'd gotten to celebrate my victory, and when she saw me hanging out with the same Cutie Mark Crusaders I once picked on and belittled, she lashed out at me and called my new friends 'confused, insignificant lowlifes', so I finally had enough and told her, and sent her to you with the note, and now my friends have their cutie marks and they've inspired me to be a better pony." Only after she'd said all that did Tiara allow herself to breath.

Surprisingly, Filthy seemed to understand what his pride and joy was trying to tell him. "So, let me get this straight," He said seriously. "Spoiled's been bossin' ya around and tryin' to control your life, and _she's_ the reason why you've been actin' like such a brat?"

"I wish it wasn't true, but it is. I'm ashamed that I ever listened to her advice," Diamond said with tears in her eyes. "She doesn't care about me at all, she just wants to use me to further her own social standing! I want an actual mother, a pony who cares about me for who I am!" Then the filly promptly buried her face into her father's chest and sobbed loudly, she didn't care who saw her at this point. For years all she'd wanted to do was cry, but she'd held back, convinced that it was only appropriate to do so when you wanted to manipulate somepony into supporting you. But this time the tears were real, this wasn't about manipulation.

Filthy didn't say anything at first. He just allowed his daughter to sob repeatedly until she eventually calmed down, all the while he lightly stroked her mane with a hoof. He could tell that this wasn't a case of crocodile tears, they were as genuine as could be. " _How could I have let this happen?!_ " The stallion thought to himself. " _How could Spoiled do such a thing behind my back like this?! Well, I'm not gonna let her get away with it any longer!_ " Once he was certain his daughter had stopped crying, Filthy bent down to her level and said to her in the sweetest tone possible. "Thank you very much for tellin' me this, sweetie. It couldn't have been easy, but it was a very brave thing to do."

"Does this mean you believe me? Just like that?" Tiara asked, hopefully. This whole situation was playing out better than she could have anticipated.

Filthy nodded. "And don't you worry 'bout your mother. First thing tomorrow, I'm callin' for a family meetin' to discuss some things I apparently wasn't clear enough on before," He paused, before he added. "Spoiled's not home right now, she's currently down at the spa pamperin' herself. So, how would you like to sleep with Daddy tonight, my little princess?"

Diamond happily bounced up and down in reply! "Oh absolutely!" She exclaimed loudly, before a thought struck her. "But what about Mother?"

Filthy chuckled. "I reckon she can sleep on the couch tonight, and I'll make sure Randolph's awake to tell her that. Maybe it'll give her a chance to think about what she's done and why it's wrong. And if not, well hopefully she'll listen to reason."

* * *

Filthy was as good as his word. The very next day, once he'd woken up and taken care of his morning rituals (as did his daughter and Celestia knows she was NOT a morning pony, but then neither was Spoiled), he called a family meeting to order in his private study on the first floor.

Spoiled immediately knew something was up, it wasn't often that she'd be called into her husband's study. And usually it wasn't for a good reason. But a part of her held out hope that he was still in the dark about the exact reasons for her embarrassingly trotting up to him with that note two days ago.

But Filthy would entertain no such delusions. He immediately cleared his throat and looked Spoiled square in the eyes as he declared. "It has come to my attention that a certain somepony has been actin' in a manner contrary to how I've said rich ponies are to act. I ain't namin' names, but it stops here and now!" To emphasize his point, he stomped his hoof down on the floor, startling Spoiled quite visibly. "As head of the Rich family and household, I, Filthy Regal Rich, do hereby decree that from today onwards there's to be a change in the way rich ponies are to treat 'low life' ponies. And before anyone asks, yes, this also extends to non-ponies."

"What?! But Filthy, darling-" Spoiled pleaded, only to be immediately interrupted.

"-Ahahah, no buts, hun," Filthy said firmly, he would tolerate no dissent. "You brought this on yourself I'm afraid. Now then, effective immediately, rich ponies are to treat the 'low lifes' with respect and dignity. No longer are they to look down on those who are not as wealthy as they are. There will be no more repetition of names determined to be malicious and hurtful to others. And all rich ponies shall not discriminate on the usage of money, but no longer may they use it for such selfish purposes as purchasin' a statue, or denyin' other ponies access to funds for a good cause."

"This is an outrage! You can't possibly be serious, dear!" Spoiled burst out! There was no way in Tartarus she was about to be reduced to mingling with the common folk when she knew herself to be better than them.

Filthy just made a tsking motion with one of his hooves, before he replied. "A pity you had to go and open your big mouth, Spoiled, because now I'm afraid I'll have to punish you. After all, what good are rules if ya don't bother to enforce 'em? Now then, you're already in hot water as it is with the school board for your little outrage the other day, and quite a few ponies are demandin' that you step down. So that's _exactly_ what you're gonna do. You're gonna go march down to the school house and announce your resignation to the board, effective immediately," He paused for but a second before he then added. "And I think you need to gain some respect for the common folk. So you're gonna apply for a job at the Ponyville Spa-"

"A wise choice, Filthy," Spoiled smiled in delight. "At least now I'll have an excuse to get away from our headstrong, ungrateful daughter."

Filthy shook his head. "Ya didn't let me finish, Spoiled. You _are_ gonna get a job at the spa, but you won't be gettin' any kind of pamperin' while you're there. The spa's in need of massage therapists, and they're willin' to offer some on the job trainin'. Maybe spendin' some time with the common folk instead of pamperin' yourself all day and chattin' with nobles, will teach you some humility."

"What?! But... but..." Spoiled stammered.

"Well it's either that, or I file for divorce," Filthy warned. "And I'll make sure you don't see one bit from _anythin'_ , and you certainly won't be gettin' custody of our little princess. From what she'd told me, you've been a terrible influence on her. So, what's it gonna be? Resignin' from the school board and workin' at the spa all day, or gettin' a divorce and goin' back to being Spoiled Milk without a bit to your name?"

For a few moments Spoiled was silent. She just stood there with that blank look on her face. At last, just when Filthy and Diamond thought Spoiled might have broken, she growled and seemed to mutter some sort of curse under her breath (Filthy could only hope his little Diamond wouldn't think to repeat such a dirty word). "Fine..." She said with a long, drawn out sigh of frustration. "I'll play along with your new 'rules', dear. But I won't like 'em, not at all."

Filthy only chuckled. "Never said you had to, dear. Now you'd better get goin', I believe the school board will be hearin' 'bout your resignation in 'bout an hour or so."

Spoiled reluctantly turned and trotted out of the study, grumbling and gritting her teeth, while Filthy and Diamond just shared a passionate embrace.

One thing was for sure, Diamond's home life was going to be a lot better now than it had been just days ago.


End file.
